


Brace for Impact

by 1RoseByAnyOtherName



Series: Miraculous Ladybug one-shots and drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, But maybe not, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LITERALLY, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, No beta we die like Chat Noir does, Oneshot, There’s buggaboo, and mari, and m’lady, and nette, and princess, blame the braces, braces caused it all, chat has too many nicknames for mari, idk i literally wrote this in like 20 minutes, idk i might tag more later, it’s all the orthodontist’s fault, not edited either, this is my first work on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseByAnyOtherName/pseuds/1RoseByAnyOtherName
Summary: So basically Marinette gets braces.And then there’s an Akuma.It’s Mr. PigeonSo it takes 53 seconds to defeatSo then Ladybug and Chat have a conversation (i was going to say chat XD)And Chat notices Ladybug’s bracesAnd figures out her identity
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug one-shots and drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184492
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Brace for Impact

**Author's Note:**

> So um....i wrote this instead of school.  
> It’s not my first fanfic, but it’s my first work posted on AO3. I generally use wattpad. Sue me.  
> (No wait don’t i have no money)
> 
> As it says in the tags, this is not beta read or edited.  
> Also i wrote and posted this within 20 minutes. whoops.
> 
> disclaimer: sadly, i do not own any of the characters used. they are all property to thomas astruc and zagtoon. and probably some more people that my tired-butt brain can't remember. it's 1 am.

Marinette was late that day. Well, even later than usual. Arriving at lunch was strange even for her, but when she walked up to her friends, they understood.  
“Does it hurt yet, girl?”  
“Not yet, Alys. I got them less than an hour ago.”  
“Dude, what colour elastics did you get?” Marinette grimaced, showing her friends her braces.  
“Pink and...is that black?” Marinette nodded.  
“Yeah. I don’t know why, but I just wanted to get pink and black.”  
Marinette hadn’t given up on her crush, but she was finally able to talk to him without stuttering.  
“That’s great, Marinette. I love the colour combo. It reminds me of Ladybug.” Marinette’s face paled at that, but nobody noticed. Just then, an Akuma alarm went off.  
“Guys, stay safe. I’m going to go get the scoop!” As Alya ran off, Marinette frowned. She really needed to stop putting her life on the line.  
“I’m going to go hide in the bathroom! Will you guys be ok?” At Adrien and Nino’s nods, she ran off, checking all the stalls before transforming. Unbeknownst to her, Adrien was doing the exact same thing in a closet. They arrived on the scene at the same time, grinning at each other.

“Hey Chat.”  
“Buggaboo.” Ladybug glared at Chat Noir, then grinned.  
“Chat, there’s an Akuma. Save it for later.” He looked strangely at her, but why, she didn’t know.  
“LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR! HAND OVER YOUR MIRACULOUS!” Ladybug looked at the Akuma in the air, and sighed.  
“Let’s see if we can beat our record, Chat.” It turns out they could, and soon enough, Mr. Pigeon was deakumatized once more.  
“Miraculous Ladybug!” The magic swirled around the city, but made no difference. The heroes had defeated Mr. Pigeon so fast (53 seconds) that no damage had been done to Paris. 

“Pound it.” After helping the confused man up, Ladybug shot to the roof of a nearby building. Chat followed, sitting next to her. He bumped her shoulder with his, laughing as she bumped him back.  
“Milady? Whatcha thinking about?” The heroine of Paris shrugged, leaning against Chat Noir. A purr vibrated through his ribs, and he tried to control it. It didn’t work. Ladybug laughed, running a finger down his ribs. He shivered, and she pulled away. “Sorry.” The leather-clad boy laughed. “It’s fine, Buggaboo.” Ladybug grinned, and he looked at her teeth.  
“M’Lady, have you always had braces?” The bluenette covered her mouth, then ran her tongue over her teeth.  
“I didn’t realize they would show up, although that makes sense. And no, I just got them an hour or so ago.” Chat nodded, a thought running through his head. 

“What colour elastics did you get?” Ladybug paused for a moment, thinking. If they knew each other outside of the mask, this could give her away. But if they didn’t, which was probably likely, it wouldn’t do anything.  
“Pink and black. I don’t know why, I just wanted to get them.” Chat Noir shivered at her words. They were almost identical to what Marinette had said earlier.  
“I love the colour combo. It reminds me of you.” Ladybug snapped her head up.  
“A-adr-adrien?” Chat—Adrien grinned, wrapping an arm around Ladybug. Unconsciously, she pressed into him, and he kissed the top of her head.  
“Hey, Mari.” Marinette shivered, but didn’t move away from him.  
“It’s really weird to hear my name while in the suit.” He nodded, understanding. He stopped understanding the second Marinette began to laugh, though. 

“Chat. Ladybug-me kept turning you down because she was in love with Adien. And you’re Adrien.” As realization dawned on him, he started to laugh too.  
“You turned me down for me.” He felt the girl nod, and smiled.  
“Yep. Clever, right?” Adrien laughed, then stood up, offering her his hand.  
“We should get going, Purrincess. We don’t want to miss class, do we?” Marinette took his hand and stood up, squeaking as Chat pulled her into a hug.  
“Thank you for not being disappointed, Buggaboo.” Ladybug cupped Chat’s face, then stood on her tiptoes. She pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes.  
“I would never be disappointed by you, Chaton. I’m just surprised you’re not disappointed by who I am.” Chat Noir rolled his eyes jokingly, then kissed her. She melted into the kiss, smiling the whole time. When the kiss ended, he smiled softly. Paraphrasing her words, he said the same thing back to her. “I would never be disappointed by you, M’Lady.” Marinette grinned, then glanced at the school.

“As much as I want to continue this, lunch is going to be over soon.” He nodded, grabbing her gently by the waist. They shot up into the air, propelled by Chat Noir’s staff. They landed on a roof nearby Marinette’s house, then jumped into an alley. Detransforming, they ran into the bakery.  
“Maman, we need food. Please.” Sabine smirked, tossing Marinette a bag. The bluenette nodded her thanks, just as the school bell rang.  
“Oh for the love of Mr. Pigeon. Let’s go, Adrien.” In that moment, Adrien wondered how nobody else saw that she was Ladybug. She was so clearly her that it was amazing.  
Running out of the bakery, they crossed the road. Marinette opened the bag while running, handing Adrien two croissants with cheese and ham. Crashing into the classroom, they frowned at the sight. The whole class was gathered around Alya, squealing and chattering.  
“But why today?”  
“Oh finally!”  
“They finally kissed!”  
“AHHHHH MY SHIP IS SAILING!!!!!!!”  
“OMG, I think the whole world will freak out when I post this on the Ladyblog!!!” Sharing a look, the two superheroes ran over. On Alya’s phone screen, there was a photo. A photo of Chat Noir and Ladybug kissing. 

“Marinette! Ladybug and Chat finally kissed! Ahh I’m so excited! Do you think they’ll invite civilians to the wedding? How many kids do you think they’ll have?” Marinette rested a hand on her best friend’s arm, bringing her back down to earth.  
“No they won’t, because that would be dangerous. I think they’ll have three kids. Alya, you can’t post the photo.” At the three kids part, Adrien looked at Marinette, who blushed. He grinned, resting his chin on her head. Alya looked up at them, then squealed.  
“OH EM GEE ARE YOU GUYS—“ The class’ attention was diverted from the superheroes to Marinette and Adrien. Marinette shrugged, and Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“If we said yes, what would happen?” Alya jumped up and hugged them both, then paused.  
“Since when? You guys were normal at lunch.” Adrien looked at Marinette, who had wide eyes.  
“Since like, 10 minutes ago, I think? And no, Alya, I don’t know how.” Alya frowned, all her detective skills in action.  
“Fine. Don’t think this conversation is over, though.” Alya took her phone from the table, handing it to Marinette.  
“Anyway, girl. Look! Chat and Ladybug kissed! LOOK AT THE PHOTO!!!” Marinette took the phone, inspecting it. Showing it to Adrien, who pretended to be amazed, Marinette smiled.  
“Finally. I wonder what changed Ladybug’s mind.” Alya took her phone back, switching the photo on her screen to one of both superheroes laughing.  
“And look at this one! They’re so cute oh my gosh!” Alya zoomed in on Ladybug’s smile, checking something she had wondered about earlier. Her eyebrows furrowed as she zoomed in as much as she could. The bespectacled girl looked up at Marinette, then down at the photo again.  
“Holey superheroes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> So um......  
> Constructive criticism is amazing.  
> Also Lila’s not in this fic cause i had no energy


End file.
